The Raven Boys: Beech tree rendzevous
by awashburn95
Summary: I couldnt find a raven boys sub category so put it with Shiver seeing as how its at least the same author. This is about what could have happened if adam had been more assertive underneath the beech tree with blue in chapter 41 of the first Raven Boys. Oneshot


**Id like to point out italicized words are from the book The Raven Boys to be used as a reference for. I do not own the book by Maggie Stiefvater, however this manipulation of her characters is mine. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_I'd like to kiss you now, Blue, young or not." _

_Blue's fingers stopped moving. _

"_I don't want to hurt you," she said._

_He pulled himself free of her, sitting just a few inches away. His expression was bleak, nothing at all like when he'd want to kiss her before. "I'm already all hurt up."_

Before Blue could come up with a retort to discourage him again his warm, calloused hands gently tilted her head up to him and his lips descended upon hers. She is but that faded along with every other thought in her mind. The danger, the lay lines, even thoughts of her other Raven Boys all of it gone and she let herself enjoy the pleasures of a first kiss. She melted into Adam and she felt him relax in relief that she was accepting him.

It was as warm and sweet as his Henrietta accent. His lips massaged hers and as she let out a slight moan in appreciation he threaded his left hand in her short locks as his right hand continued to cradle her head. He stopped feeling the pain from his father, the pain from fighting with Gansey, and started accepting the warm tingles he got when she moaned. At this point he traced the line between her lips with his tongue. He heard blue gasp as open up for him, she was new at this and he found her inexperience cute. Adam took this opportunity to teach her more, and let his tongue teach hers how to move in a dance that was instinctual and primal and beautiful.

Blue didn't know what was going on, she felt as if she had a fever. She was enjoying the sensation of lips and tongue and sharing warm breathes between kisses for gasps of air that their lungs desperately craved. When he started to trail little sucking kisses along her jaw and down her neck she started to shake. She knew she had to tell him something, to warn him but she was so _hot_ and his hands, hands that were roughened by working on cars and at the factory were scraping gently against the skin of her neck and her face, that she forgot everything. And she realized she was moving too, her arms came up and circled his neck, grasping the short hair between her fists, moaning and urging him to kiss her a little bit more, a little bit lower.

But he slowed down, trailing slowly back up to her mouth and giving her one last slow burning kiss then pecking her once, twice, three times he pulled back from her lips leaning his forehead against hers. He knew he couldn't take it too far, not in her back yard under the mystical tree, not with her family just inside the house; besides she wasn't ready for more and he wasn't going to push her. Opening their eyes slowly to see each other's breathless faces Blue smiled brilliantly up at him. She assumed the prophecy only worked one way, or he wasn't her true love, but Blue wouldn't acknowledge that now, she wanted to bask in this peace, this cocoon of happiness. But it wasn't to last. A feminine cough let the couple notice Persephone's presence. They launched apart and she giggled quietly.

"Well Blue, it seems as if our energy level has spiked, I'm glad I noticed before your mother. However I see an unhappy Maura and an even scarier Calla in your future if they notice the romance beneath the beech tree, which will be in about three minutes unless the variable decides to disappear in a stealthier way that he arrived, hm?"

"I was just going, thank you ma'am." Said Adam ever so polite. Persephone just winked and floated away towards the porch. He turned back to Blue, to see a pink blue was nothing new but he loved the way she glowed in the moonlight flushed from their kissing and her embarrassment.

"I should be going" he whispered.

"Yes I agree, we wouldn't want any more angry psychics to show up. I'm glad you stopped by Adam."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Can't get rid of me that easily Parish!" they laughed quietly together.

"Until then malady." They had stood up and he knelt down and kissed the back of her small dainty hands. Rising again he kissed her once more, deeply to make sure she dreamt about him enjoying the warmth in her cheeks from what he assumes to be her blush. He turned and walked out of the yard and heard her breathlessly whisper

"Good Night, Adam."


End file.
